


【翻译】shelter and storm风暴与港湾

by liangdeyu



Category: The Recruit (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Manipulation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 再周密的计划总有疏漏，这是自然规律。James不得不信任Burke来弥补那些缺陷。





	【翻译】shelter and storm风暴与港湾

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [shelter and storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562565) by [cygnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnes/pseuds/cygnes). 



James没有花光24小时来下定决心，他知道Burke不想他那样。这事儿感觉像个骗局，但从他加入农场之后每件事都像骗局，他得学着适应这个。  
他想要相信Layla不会感激她是如何被人利用的——某个她原生家庭的人是她的指使者并驱使她为他们做事，去窃取保护特工们安全的情报。但是这么一来她会受到另一种伤害。 Layla不傻也不瞎，她当然见鬼的没有为感情或魅力或两人之间的化学反应而盲目，就像他一样。她一定边与他交往边睁大眼睛。  
James既希望Burke被证明是错的，又希望他被证明没错。  
像往常一样，Burke自大又可靠，已经给James备好在兰利的职位和公寓。于是James回到波士顿去取还没被他的前室友（兼他的前朋友和前同事）扔掉的任何东西。  
实际上，他们没动他的大部分东西，希望他还会回来。第一天他不禁待在老房子里，甚至打包一些东西时带着犹豫。但一个犹豫的他会动摇。永远不要被抓，永远不要依恋。他已经不是那个在操蛋的麻省理工机房读研时的他了。  
所以他卖掉一些旧家具买了一辆二手货车，在开往哥伦比亚特区时打给Burke报到。  
“你给我安排的好像我会当你的男宠一样。”James半开玩笑地说。他为说这话喉咙发干，他想收回这句话。  
“你是个人才，James，不是我的玩具男孩。” Burke说，他听起来被逗乐了： “我猜那算另一种男宠，但是如果你想这么看的话，那么，我们都是山姆大叔肮脏的小秘密。”  
Burke说了很多类似的屁话，但他没提James新公寓的租期不是从月初开始，长度也不是一个半星期。  
“我本来能在北方待到那时的，”James说，“要是你告诉我的话。”  
“别傻了，” Burke说，“这样你才有时间熟悉环境。”James不想问自己这期间得待在哪。那听起来像是反悔，一种不信任的表现。Burke会照顾他的。  
结果Burke照顾James的主意是让他睡在他的沙发上。  
“我基本不会来，”Burke说，“我用这儿以防万一，你懂的。”他的意思是这不是他的家：这是个安全屋。James该为得知它在哪儿感到荣幸，虽然他没有，因为知道他在这儿会使Burke等他一走就放弃它。  
Burke不只给他方位和钥匙，还和他一起来，带他参观了这个地方：厨房，浴室，卧室，客厅/用餐区。这没花多久。他们叫了外卖，Burke讲了一些未被记载的战争故事。夜色笼罩，Burke能离开的时机越来越多，但是——他没有。 为何在James明知事实时还保持他真住在这儿的假象？  
James想不出答案，但某一刻睡意袭来，他蜷缩在沙发上很快睡着了。Burke在他醒来时早已离开。  
（他还有另一段那天晚上的记忆，更加模糊，而且是他长久以来否认的记忆。甚至直到后来他接受了它的真实性，他也没告诉过任何人，包括Layla, 包括Ronnie, 包括他的特工专属心理医生。  
那个记忆是：半梦半醒间，他感觉到有手指梳过他的头发。  
“你只想对我好，是不是。"Burke的声音说。这不是个问句，他温柔地，满意地说着。  
James为此做的噩梦多过他为杀死Zack而做的。）


End file.
